


Ink Flowers

by spacejeep69



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Splatoon meets Jet Set Radio, all the characters are tagged in order of importance, but i think you understand, but they're not squids, did i mention that this is an au, no relationship tags because spoilers, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Hana Mizuno is looking for a fresh start in the glorious city of Higanbana. Living in an apartment with her new roommate, Mai, she meets a group of boys that call themselves the Normal Boots gang. Armed with paint and skates, the boys introduce Hana into a world she'd never dreamed of.This is a world, her new world of graffiti art, unofficial radio stations, flowers, video games and skating on top of trains.





	1. Chapter 1 - Glorious Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on this site! I've got big plans for this, and I've been working on the details since early February. Nothing in the AU belongs to be, I just took three video games and smashed them all together to form this. Any form of criticism is accepted because I'd like to see how I could improve!
> 
> This story will be updated on Wednesdays/Sundays.

The sound of train whistles and hissing filled her ears, the smell of bus exhaust stinging her nostrils, the sight of blurry figures walking up and down the station, the fell of rough, dry wood under her fingertips as she griped the bench she was sitting on with both hands.

Pieces of her naturally pink hair was tied up with a red how at the back of her head, which was resting on the wall that felt like sandpaper. Her eyebrows were knit with worry, simply thin slivers of pink running over her eyes that tried desperately to meet in the middle. Her cornflower blue eyes shifted from side to side, searching for her assigned train with the number.... Twelve on it? Perhaps it was, she wasn't completely sure, yet her nerves prevented her from checking her ticket. Her mouth was slightly open, only the curvature of her tongue visible. Her head tilted gently from side to side with her glances, her thick black framed glasses beginning to droop on her face. She quickly shoved them up on the bridge of her nose again and clutched the edge of the bench again, her shoulders hunching up. She squeezed the bench until her knuckles turned white, hearing another train whistle.

To any other, this girl would look like she was lost with her shifty eyes and form that could only be described as 'curled in'. As she turned to face the train that whistled, she began to beam. It was her train, finally! She stood and held her bag, a large suitcase with wheels. As she dragged it along, she got odd looks from strangers. She paid them no mind as she hopped on the train with her ticket clutched tightly in one hand, dragging her suitcase with her down the aisles until she reached what looked like an empty car. She quietly stepped inside, picking up her bag to put it on the shelf. She stood on the tips of her toes and shoved the bag into place.

She sat down and immediately began staring out the window, watching as the train began to lurch forward. After a few minutes of watching the scenery blur past, she turned to face the rest of the car, starting with directly in front on her. She jumped and squeaked lightly as she saw another figure with a newspaper covering their face. She hadn't noticed them before. She clamped a hand over her mouth and took a long look at the person, studying their appearance as if it were of utmost importance.

They wore a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, but that was really all she could see of their top. She averted her eyes downwards, looking at their red and blue patterned shoes. As she began to connect the dots and realize that they were skates, the train shuddered and sent her flying into the floor. As the ground grew closer, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and awaited the impact. Instead, she fell against something warm. It was hard, but not like the ground should be. She looked up to see cobalt eyes that belonged to a male around her age with - perfectly parted down the middle - wavy, brown hair, gazing down at her in concern. One of his arms was pinned between them while the other held the middle of her back uncomfortably. She slithered out of his grasp and into her seat, quietly thanking him along the way. The two were silent for a few minutes, both of them staring anywhere else but at each other.

"Where's your stop?" The question was sudden, fluid. Her eyes shot up to him, and she blinked. "Higanbana." She answered the question because he'd been unintentionally demanding, his voice laced with a false sweetness and bravado that only few could see through. She snatched her ticket from her pocket and passed it to him as if it were a pop quiz and he was her teacher. As she passed the ticket to him, she noticed a small mark on his hand, not bigger than her thumb. It was an odd dark green, an outline in the shape of a pair of boots. The details of it were also in the same color, while the rest of it was colored in with a lighter green. She suddenly recognized it as a tattoo. She looked up, averting her eyes from the odd looking tattoo. His unsmiling face suddenly stretched into a pure form of amusement as his eyes scanned the paper, eyes shining with pride as he gave the ticket back to her. "That's where I live. I'd be more than happy to show you around some time. But for now, I must be leaving. I'll see you around, Miss Hana," he gave a small grin and walked out of the car, slinging the bag next to him on his shoulder.

The train was nowhere near a stop and going around sixty miles an hour. Where could he possibly be going? As she took a moment to ponder the situation, she heard a thunking from above. Looking up, she wondered what the sound was. There was more of the same sound, before it went south and the sound disappeared from her ears. She remembered that the boy - goodness, she didn't even get his name! - had skates on. She could only hope that the boy hadn't done something reckless. She sat down properly and blinked a few times. "What was that?" She asked herself, wondering what could possibly happen next.

Staring out the window at the grassy fields and plains blurring ahead, she could only wonder what would happen to herself in the future. Would she be okay? Would she have to move back in with her father? These were questions that no one had the answers to. She felt the train start slowing down, and she focused again at the scenery. There were buildings, many of them. The train station to Higanbana was downtown, where all the business related buildings were.

She quickly grabbed her bag and untucked the handle so she could tug it along. She waited for the train to stop completely before opening the door and beginning to speed her way out. As she squeezed through people to get off the train, she noticed a rattling from above. There was more of it, and she finally hopped off the train.

Whirling around and looking up at the train, she saw three boys casually skating along the top of it. One had olive skin with sunken in blue eyes, dark hair and was quite tall. The two behind him both had fair skin, one with red hair and the other with brown hair and glasses. Hana, looking closely ans studying their hands, noticed that they also had tattoos on them. She was too far away to tell exactly what it was, but it was there. Were they in some sort of gang? Was that boy she met earlier also from a gang?

Her throat tightened and she tensed as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She was forcefully wheeled around by said hand, and looked up fearfully. Instead of seeing a scary gang member, she saw a taller girl with long, straight red hair, tan skin and forest green eyes. "Hey, you're Hana, right? Hana Mizuno?" The girl asked, eyes shining with glee. Hana could only nod as she watched the girl's smile get as wide as it possibly could. "I'm Mai! Your new roommate!" Hana could only watch in confusion as she was suddenly led away by the - still talking - Mai.

Hana took one last look around the train station. She noticed a boy glaring at her from the corner, but she had no time to do anything about it, because when she blinked, he was gone. 

 

\----------

 

Mai had taken her throughout almost the entire city before they finally arrived at their new home that they shared. Together. Mai had gushed about the shops she would take Hana to, the things they would buy and the places they would eat at. It kind of overwhelmed Hana, so she said virtually nothing during the 'tour'. When they finally arrived to the apartment building that they both now called 'home', Hana was worn out. She just wanted to collapse on a bed and go to sleep forever.

Of course, instead Hana was introduced to half of the building, all residents being very nice and accepting people (including a very nice woman that everyone called Miss Shizuka, and a jolly old man by the name of Saitomo). As they got on the elevator, Hana noticed a fourth floor button. Mai seemed to notice, talking just a little bit faster. "What's up with the fourth floor?" Hana interrupted, feeling compelled. Mai didn't respond, and instead began picking at her sweater. Once outside and on the third floor, Mai looked up and all around her as if someone was watching her. "There's these guys that live on the fourth floor, and they do not like gossip. In fact, they might show up tonight. I recommend that you stay away from Shane-"

The elevator dinged and stopped, the doors opening. Mai stopped and grabbed Hana's arm, dragged her away from the elevator area. "Aw, Mai! Not even gonna stop to say hello?" A voice snickered from behind. Mai tensed, whirling on her heel. Hana was flung to the side unintentionally. "Mimi! It's good to see you've finally returned!" Mai smiled warmly at the girl. She had shoulder length black hair and cerise colored eyes. She had a few bags slung over her shoulder, some held in her hands. Mai grabbed some of her bags and began chatting with her, walking to what seemed to be Mimi's apartment. 

Hana reluctantly stood in the middle of the hallway, unsure of where to go without Mai. The elevator dinged again, and more people exited. The loud laughs and talking stopped immediately silenced, all people in the elevator staring unblinking at her. Hana, feeling eyes on her, turned around. Her eyes latched onto that boy from the train. The boy plastered on a smile, gracefully shoving all boys out of his way, crying simply, "Hana!" One boy's eyes narrowed, the stunned look on his face turning sour. The rest looked confused, all eyes scanning her face.

"J-Jared..." There was a loud thud behind her. She whirled around and faced Mai, whose purse had fallen on the floor. Her face was frozen in a state of shock, cheeks burning vermilion. Hana waved her hand in front of the wide green eyes, getting a simple blink in response. Her eyes were trained on the sparkling boy that was supposedly named Jared. "Hello, Miss Sasaki. I'm guessing that this is the lovely young lady who will be your new roommate?" Jared's smile turned into a broad grin, taking one of Hana's hands. Mai nodded, her eyes eager as if she was a dog accepting commands from its master.

"Wonderful! Welcome to Higanbana, Hana! I'm Jared, and it looks like I'll be your new neighbor. I'll be sure to let everyone know that you're new in town." Jared winked, walking past her. All the rest of the boys followed after, and yet again, she realized that she wouldn't be introduced. Both girls stood in the hall, watching the boys leaving. "Wow, Hana! A warm welcome from the model himself! So, tell me, darling, are you friends at all?" Mimi appeared from seemingly nowhere, batting her eyelashes at the pink haired girl. Hana shrugged, looking down. "I guess you could say that..." 

Mai rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mimi. She just got here, what did you expect?" Mimi snickered mischievously, patting Hana's shoulder. "That's okay, besides, you'll probably get closer to him, huh?" Mimi's eyes narrowed as if challenging Hana to say otherwise. Mai squinted. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Now get lost, Santos." Mimi sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, alright, I was just having my fun. Good luck here, kid. You're gonna need it, especially with those boys." Mimi laughed in a sinister way, squeezing Hana's shoulder tightly before she left. Hana flinched, watching Mimi's retreating form as she smoothly strided over to her apartment door.

"We're leaving now, Hana. C'mon. I bet you're tired and everything." Mai's teeth were grit, eyebrows furrowed as she marched down the hall. Hana allowed herself to be dragged, not wanting to try and ecsape her death grip.


	2. Chapter 2 - Skater Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter approaches!

After a quick nap on the couch and a simple scrambled egg breakfast, The two girls decided to put Hana's room together. Upon first glance, the room was nothing special. Eggshell white walls, caramel six compartment dresser drawer with a companion desk and a twin sized bed. It smelled stale, like no one ever went in it. Knowing Mai - for as short as it was - she probably hadn't ever entered this room at all. However, with determination, fairy lights and raspberry curtains in her eyes and vision, Mai was going to change this plain room into something more fitting for her new pink haired roommate.

It began with the layout of the room itself. Hana and Mai moved the bed vertically to the north center of the room, under a window, the only window in the room. The dresser was moved to the south wall of the room, a few feet away from both the small closet that was next to the door and the west wall while sitting in front of the bed. The desk sat in the space next to the bed and the west wall. It sounded confusing, but if one could actually see it, it'd probably be easier to understand.

After all the heavy stuff was lifted, placed and done with, they moved on to the much easier things, such as curtains, lights and bedspreads. Hana had dragged a dining table chair into the room and placed it in front of the window, a screwdriver between her teeth and screws in her pockets. Mai, being taller and only needing a tiny ladder, held the bars for the curtains up while Hana screwed them in. There were small shrieks as Hana nearly toppled over about five times.

Next came (what Mai considered to be) the most fun part. Fairy lights! Mai grabbed the chair and some thumbtacks literally the second after Hana got down, dragging it over to the wide open door. She stood on the chair and pinned one end of the string to the edge of the wall and the door. Hana rushed to get another chair and grabbed the other end, grabbing the container of tacks before she actually got up. She pinned her end to the end of the closet and also began working her way around, meeting Mai next to the window. Both girls giggled as Mai lightly shoved Hana over, pressing her blue tack to the last piece that needed to be pinned. For some weird reason, there was an outlet in the wall of the closet, so they conveniently plugged it in and watched the magic as the pink tinted lights flickered to life. Both girls sat on their respective chairs and watched the lights for a few seconds, debating what to do next. 

"Your walls would look even prettier if they were pink. Just putting that out there." Mai smiled slyly, quietly implying that she wanted to paint the room. Hana gasped. "And move all this stuff outside of the room? Are you kidding me?!" Hana gasped in exasperation, clearly shocked and offended at such a notion. Mai just began laughing, falling off her chair in the process. She suddenly stopped, her expression turning completely serious. "I'm being for real. Wouldn't they look even better if they were like... Strawberry pink?" Hana could only gape and blink at her roommate, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Well, I mean, sure, but... Maybe in the future? Especially with all the progress we did today." Hana pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses up in the process. "Great! Now let's go paint shopping!" Mai dashed out of the room, clearly excited for something as minuscule as paint. "Wait! We still need to put my clothes away and do the bed!" Mai groaned, trudging back begrudgingly. "Alright, but after this we get to go shopping!" Mai scrunched her face up in anger, holding her pinkie out. Hana looked down at it, blinking. She gingerly wrapped her tiny pinkie around the bigger, tanner one, watching helplessly as it got crushed.

Hana placed a small stuffed rabbit on the bed, smiling gently in its presence. "You need blankets! Hangers! Argh! Have you been living under a rock for your entire life! I swear, girl, you need more stuff than just a few outfits and shoes! We are in serious need of shopping! You are so lucky to have me, Miss Mizuno, because if I was anyone else, you'd be... Blanket-less!" Mai ranted and raved about Hana's limited belongings, while said girl watched the redhead pace around her new room while flailing her arms. "We should just go now, since you're so excited about it." Hana muttered, her shoulders sagging and her expression drooping with... Exasperation? Tiredness? Something like that.

Mai immediately stopped pacing and squealed, grabbing Hana's hands and jumping up and down. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She chanted as she released Hana and dashed across the hall and into her own room. Hana blinked after her, slipping on her shoes and walking to Mai's room. It was much different than hers, and it also explained why she wanted to paint so badly.

Mai's room had mint green walls, purple curtains and purple tinted fairy lights. Her bed was against the far corner of the wall. It was covered in red, white and purple blankets and throw pillows. A white desk sat next to the bed, just across from the door. A white dresser with a vanity mirror sat near the door, but on the opposite side of where it opened out to. A white carpet sat in the middle of the floor, fitting with the whole white/green/purple theme going on. Mai herself was poking around in her closet, grumbling things to herself before gasping and exiting with two brand new packs of rose pink hangers. "Here! Take them! My closet's already full as it is." Mai placed the hangers in Hana's hands, Hana scrambling to keep them from tumbling to the floor.

Hana marched back to her room and placed the hangers on the rail in the closet. "So we should get going. The best time to shop is right now!" Mai grabbed Hana's wrist and dragged her out of the apartment. After locking it, both girls went to the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting in an awkward silence. "So, Hana, I heard you were from Amaririsu-" She was cut off by the ding and opening of an elevator. Both girls came face to face with none other than the nine boys they'd seen yesterday. Jared flashed a warm smile, gesturing both girls inside as the other boys pressed closer to the walls. Hana lightly bowed her head, hands gripping the front end of her shirt.

"So, what are you two lovely ladies doing out here today?" Jared was the first to speak up, noticing the tense atmosphere. "Quick shopping." Hana squeaked, clearing her throat afterwards. Jared nodded slowly, looking to Mai. "And you, Miss Sasaki?" There was a muffled groan from one of the other boys, and a blushing Mai began to smile. "Helping our dearest new girl around the city." An arm was slung around Hana's shoulders, making the pink haired girl tense even further. "Ironic. The boys and I were also going to do some grocery shopping. You're more than welcome to join us, girls." Jared's lazy grin only grew more sly, his sparkles seemingly brighter and more intense.

"As much as I genuinely would, I think it's important that I get to know more about the city and you guys so I can feel more comfortable." The words bubbled in her throat and spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. As she stared at someone's shoes (shoes that were more than likely skates), she heard sounds of mutual agreement. "I don't think she even knows any of our names." A voice that seemed... Oddly familiar said. There were more agreements, while Mai and Jared were there to help. "We're the Normal Boots club. You already know me, Jared. These are my friends, PBG, Jon, Jirard, Shane, Satch, Paul, Nick and Josh." Each boy waved politely - excluding Shane, who merely grunted - as his name was called.

After Jared introduced all eight boys, Hana felt like there was something odd going on. Upon closer inspection, they all had that weird tattoo on the corner between their index finger and thumb on the left hand. PBG, who had noticed Hana's staring at his hands, quickly stuffed his left hand in his pocket. Shane and Josh noticed, both glaring at her as they stood protectively next to him. The elevator stopped, producing a ding and opening its doors.

Hana quickly rushed out, Mai and Jared right after her. Mai gently pulled Hana to the side and gave her a concerned look. "I know you just met them and all, but it's your decision on whether or not to go with them." Mai gazed coolly over to where Shane, Josh and PBG were giving the two weird looks. "We do kind of need groceries." She added quietly as an afterthought. Hana was torn. On one hand, she'd get to know these boys, and what has Mai so riled up about Shane, but on the other, they were giving her weird looks and not saying anything to her. At all.

After thirty seconds of thinking on it, she walked over to Jared, who was making everyone else wait for her answer. "We'd like to go with you." It was short and simple, just like every other answer she'd given him. "Great! Now, who would like to escort this lovely lady?" Jared clapped his hands and looked over his friends, raising an eyebrow as no one stood up. "I-I'll do it!" PBG stepped forth, an embarrassed, sheepish smile on his face. "Wonderful! What about you, Miss Sasaki?" Jared looked over at Mai, who was staring at Hana and PBG with glittering eyes. "I'll stick with you, Mister Jared." She giggled as she passed PBG and Hana, seeing the look he was giving her from the corner of his eyes.

Jared paled slightly, gulping. "Alright, then. Let's get going, shall we?" Jared crouched slightly so Mai could climb on his back. Before Hana could ask why, she was suddenly lifted up. She squealed in protest, reaching down for the floor. "Hana, please stop." PBG was unintentionally getting kicked and slapped as Hana tried to escape his grip. He grabbed her arms and made her wrap them around his shoulders, grabbing her thighs and slipping them around his waist. Hana did not like this position. She shimmied herself up, her chin now being able to rest on his shoulder.

PBG turned his head to face her. "Your nails are digging into me." Hana relaxed her grip in the front of his shirt. How the hell did she even get on his back? Hands gripped her thighs. Her jaw slackened, eyes widening as a blush spread on her face. Jared and Mai laughed as they saw her face. "Alright, now can we leave?" Jon sounded slightly irritated, tapping his foot on the ground. "Sure!" Jared proclaimed loudly. "Why am I on your back?" Hana whispered to PBG, scared to find out the answer. PBG merely shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. She watched as Jared and Mai began skating out of the building. Hana's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, and she heard PBG laugh as he began to skate next.

It was like walking, but faster. She felt wind in her hair, watched people slowly whiz by. "This is... Pretty relaxing, I'd have to say." Hana closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips as she took in the cool air and somewhat familiar scent of PBG. The thought lingered in her mind, and she wondered where she had met this boy before. Her memories from the day before came to her mind, especially that boy who was glaring at her. He also seemed familiar.

"Hate to break your train of thought, Hana, but we're here." Hana's eyes snapped open. Mai, Shane and Jon were giving her quizzical looks as she held on to PBG even though he had stopped. "Sorry!" She let go of him and fell backwards. "Whoa whoa whoa, Hana!" Two large arms held her from falling on her tailbone. "Be careful! You could've hurt yourself there!" Jirard gave her a wide, shocked expression as he held her up by her her arms. "Sorry!" Hana jerked up and spun around, backing up and bumping into PBG. "Sorry!" Hana turned again and tripped on her own ankle, falling and bringing someone down with her. She pushed herself up to see a not very amused Shane. "So sorry!" She scrambled upwards and stood completely still, causing the rest of the boys to laugh.

Mai and Jon helped Shane up, getting simple grunts as a 'thank you'. "You gotta love clumsy girls!" Mai clapped Hana's back, laughing harder as her face turned blue. Shane cracked a quick smile for a fraction of a second, but Hana knew it was there. "I'm not usually that clumsy, I swear!" Hana wheezed, straightening her back and feeling pops all over. "You ain't got to lie, girl, you ain't got to lie!" Paul snapped his fingers and swiveled his neck sassily. Josh and Nick backed him up with different sassy posses, all directed at her.

"Can we just go shopping now?" Shane asked tiredly, as if he wanted to get out as fast as possible. The rest of the group nodded, but not before Josh snapped his fingers and gave Shane a sassy look. Shane glowered at him, causing him to straighten out and scurry off with Nick and Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; while I was writing the first draft of this story, about an hour into it my laptop suddenly shut down for no reason (it was fully charged). So I had to rewrite the chapter because of that. I actually like the way I wrote it now to the first time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I'll see you in a couple weeks!


	3. Chapter 3 - Shoplifters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh GOSH  
> I'm SO very sorry about how late this is!
> 
> So much has happened, but you all don't want that. I'm case you're curious, I'll leave more at the end.
> 
> (aka a lot more explanation than I intended whoops)

Oh boy, Hana did not like this one. 

It began after the group had bought all their groceries. They'd left Jirard and Satch to take care of everyone's groceries while the rest waited patiently outside of the apartment complex. Hana had sat on the curb and watched everyone chat with one another. No one paid her any mind, all figuring that she was adjusting to the city and needed a bit of space - for that, she was ever grateful.

After Jirard and Satch returned, the group set off once more. Hana was more compliant this time - albeit hesitant - about riding on PBG's back. Jared and Mai snickered with each other as they watched Hana and PBG. Shane and Jon looked bored out of their minds, while Paul, Nick and Josh tried to grind on rails. Hana actually had fun, but of course, all good things must come to an end.

They stopped at the mall parking lot, Mai grinning from ear to ear as she gazed up at the brand name stores. The same grin was plastered on Jared, Paul, Nick and Josh's faces as well. All of their eyes had a mischievous glint that Hana didn't like one bit. PBG had carefully set her down, a knowing look towards Shane. The expressionless boy merely nodded, causing a soft, exasperated sigh from PBG. Mai moved towards Hana, hugging her dramatically.

"We'll be right back. PBG and Shane are going to watch you while we do some stuff, okay? I promise that I'll be back soon." Mai patted Hana's head as she walked over and linked arms with Jared. A dazzling, charming grin was plastered on his face as he winked at Hana. PBG grabbed the end of her short sleeve and nodded his head to where Shane was rolling away. PBG made sure to skate slowly, constantly looking behind him as he rolled over to Shane's area.

They sat with Shane at a table in the courtyard of the mall, waiting patiently for... Something to happen. Neither of the boys would tell her what was going on, but PBG looked guilty as he ignored her questions. Hana had finally settled in a huff, arms crossed and face stuck in a pout.

Sitting around for five more minutes like that made no difference so she decided to drop it. "So, Shane, PBG, would you please tell me a bit about yourselves? I'd like to get to know you a little better." PBG's face softened from conflicted to sad, settling on a warm smile. Shane on the other hand looked downright suspicious of her, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"I like to play soccer and video games!" PBG blurted out, causing Hana to jump. PBG had his hands on his mouth, eyes wide as he removed his hands and sheepishly grinned. Hana blinked multiple times before comprehending what he said, finally nodding in acknowledgement. PBG frowned for a split second. 

"I like to draw." Shane's face was impassive, looking away from the table as if he'd rather be doing anything else. "He also knows things about video games that no one else does!" PBG added brightly, what looked like the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face. "Did you know? You're an idiot." Shane grinned back, turning back to face PBG. "We all know that but you know who's worse?" PBG's eyes held mischief and humor in them, smile widening as Shane opened his mouth for something to say. "JonTron sucks."

Hana couldn't believe what was happening before her very eyes. The two boys were now openly badmouthing Jon, snickering all the while. Wasn't he supposed to be their friend? Perhaps he wasn't, and they were just keeping him around for some weird reason? "Hey, Hana? Are you alright?" PBG gave her a concerned look, and she snapped out of her stupor of shock, her eyebrows furrowing as her cornflower blue eyes settled in on PBG. "Isn't Jon supposed to be your friend? I don't think friends are supposed to bad mouth the other behind their back." PBG's eyes widened, and the corners of Shane's lips twitched upwards.

"We make fun of each other all the time, it's just a naturall thing for us to do." Hana whirled her head to face the smirking Shane, squinting at him as if she could read his intentions. "Fair enough. But I still don't trust you." She bitterly crossed her arms. Shane chuckled darkly, something malicious glinting in his eyes. "I don't trust you either. You never know when some day someone might just stab you with no warning whatsoever." Hana gave him an alarmed look. Was he threatening her?

"Guys, guys, come on. She's not going to stab you, and he's not going to say a thing about Jon anymore. Right?" PBG gave Shane a testy look as he tried to reason with the two. Shane sneered, standing up and leaving the table abruptly, moving to another table away from them. "JonTron sucks." Hana glared fiercely at him. "Hana, what we do is just what we do. It might seem weird to others, but it'll how we roll. We make fun of each other, but it's all lighthearted fun." Hana glared at PBG, too, her eyes less venomous and more fed up. 

"But is it really, though? You could hurt someone like that." PBG looked down at the table, looking like a kicked puppy tossed to the side. Hana didn't budge. PBG sighed before getting up and moving to Shane's table.

Mai and the rest soon returned, all of them looking wild and like they were on top of the world. "Hana! Let's go home! I've got something to show you!" Mai leaped onto Jared's back again, making the boy look like he wanted to cry. Hana, still being angry with PBG, decided to ride with Jirard, introducing herself properly before hopping onto him.

Unlike when she was on PBG, she could feel Jirard straining to hold her up. PBG was practically a toothpick, no offense to him, but he was still really strong for some reason. As much as she liked being on Jirard (because he was hella comfy), she had to admit that she missed the familiarity of PBG. He just had something about him that drove her to him. It was as if they'd met before.

When they arrived at the apartments and clumped together in the elevator again, Hana felt like doing something. In all honesty, she was up to explore the town. "Hey, guys?" Her voice called all the people in her party to attention, all looking at her as if they were guard dogs and she was their master. "I want to explore the city. Can one of you take me?" Mai shrugged, as she knew that Hana had a lot more to see. She hadn't quite got around to showing her all the stops and places to go.

All of the boys debated it before a disappointed hum rose from Jared's throat. "We'd love to take you, Hana, but we need to go over the stuff we bought today." Jared's eyes flicked over to a devilishly grinning Mai for a split second as he said the word 'bought'. She had a feeling that they were hiding something, but she let it slide for now. She nodded, not in anyway disappointed as Jared probably expected her to be. "That's okay. Maybe tomorrow, then." She smiled at the boys warmly before stepping out of the elevator, waving as Mai began to drag her to their door.

"Mai! Hana! What have you two been up to?" Mimi Santos approached from behind, making Mai freeze and nearly drop the keys. "Oh, nothing much, Mimi. We went to the mall earlier and got some stuff. That's it." Mai's shoulders were still tense as she spoke, gulping visibly. "Oh, that's cool. Hey, wanna play some volley ball later on in the park? We're short one person." Mimi blinked her pretty eyes at Mai. Mai contemplated it for a few moments before nodding. "Sure. I'll be there. What time?" Mimi grinned, clapping her hands together lightly. "It's at five. I'll see you there!" Mimi walked back to her apartment, a small spring in her step as she waved at Hana from her doorway.

Mai sighed gratefully as Mimi shut the door, pulling Hana into their apartment and all but slamming the door shut. 

"So, I got us some stuff!" Mai clapped her hands and marched to Hana's room, ripping off her shirt. "Mai, what are you doing?" Hana yelped and looked away, clamping her fingers over her eyes in fear of seeing anything she didn't want to.

But... It wouldn't hurt to take a peek, right? Hana turned slowly and opened a tiny slit in her fingers to see through. Mai's shirt was back on, but more shirts had materialized themselves onto her bed. "Alright, girl. These might be a bit big on you, but I kind of needed them to fit on me." Mai held up a dark grey shirt with Turbie on it, the little pink blob holding his arm up while flying on a star. "Turbie? He's so cute!" Hana walked over and pulled the shirt over herself, liking the way it draped over her shoulders.

Mai smiled warmly, placing a dark blue one on her shoulder and shuffling through more of them. "Aren't there usually bags when you buy things from malls?" Mai tensed for a moment, but shook her head with a grin. "That's only in the movies, Hana. Those who have lots of money to spend." Hana nodded, looking just a tad confused. "Okay, but speaking of money, I kind of need a job." 

Mai's eyes widened as her face grew excited. "I know a place you could get a job! You see, I have this friend, and his name is Jimmy. He works at Heat Theme, which is the place where I got all this sweet stuff." Mai motioned to the shirts she was sifting through. Hana nodded. "He works at another mall on the other side of town, and he said that they're hiring right now! In fact, let me call him up and see if the job is still available!" Mai whipped her phone out, tapping away at the screen before holding it to her ear. "Hey, Jimmy! I was calling to see if Heat Theme still needs someone... Yeah, my roommate needs a job..."

Hana tuned out of the conversation as Mai began to talk about the latest 'merch' that the store was selling. She instead turned her attention to the shirts on her bed, currently tossed into two piled probably deciding whose shirts were going to belong to who. Hana looked through the smaller shirts, wondering how Mai had gotten so many without getting at least a bag. There were about ten shirts in her pile, and less in Mai's pile. 

As her fingers sifted through the soft material of the shirts, she felt something hard. She reached down and grabbed it, pulling it up. It was one of those ink things for security. (She was sure they were just called security tags, but she wasn't 100% on that.) She tilted her head to the side, wondering why the tag was still there. "Mai, did the cashier forget to take the tag off?" Mai looked up from the phone, eyes wide on the pin Hana was holding. She cleared her throat before addressing the person of the phone. "Jimmy, I need to call you back." She took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button.

"Yeah! The lady, she totally forgot or something! She was like, super tired or something. I know a way we can get it off, so let me just take that from you." Mai grabbed the shirt and dashed out of Hana's room, leaving Hana confused. Mai was acting really shifty. Was it possible that Mai hadn't bought the shirts? I mean, every store she'd ever gone to had bags. She'd been to a mall once, and she knew they had bags. There was also the fact that she had them on under her shirt. Maybe she... Stole them? There was no way.

"All done, Hana!" Mai burst into the room, handing the shirt (now without a tag) to Hana with a prideful smirk. "Did you steal these shirts?" Mai's expression turned into one of fear. She said nothing, and neither did Hana. It was silent for all of two minutes before Hana whispered, "I won't tell." Maybe it was stupid, and maybe it was poor decision making on her part, but she didn't want to see Mai behind bars, or to be alone in this city. 

Mai's expression grew guilty. She shouldn't have brought Hana into this. But she couldn't, didn't regret it. If she was trying to get in with those boys on the floor above them, she needed to get used to a life of crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Caddy put it best in his 'boulevard of broken ankles' video.
> 
> To summarize it, he basically said that one can set a schedule for oneself, but sometimes, things happen. We can't always update when we said we could.
> 
> That being said, this week is terrible (even if it just started). I tripped and fell, internally brusing my left arm and scraping/bruising my right hand. Earlier today, I smashed my toe with a 12 pack of Coca Cola (it hurt like hell), cutting and bruising it, and I've gone through some emotional issues that I'm not comfortable with sharing at this time. Keep in mind, all of this happened in a span of a day (excluding the Coke thing), so Sunday was exhausting to me.
> 
> I'm starting to develop a new style, and improving the kinks of my schedule so that I can get these chapters out as fast as I finish writing and editing. I'm also developing a new art style (check my Tumblr for more details), so hopefully I can draw and write at the same time without exhausting myself.
> 
> TL;DR I've got minor injuries but I'm preparing for a new setup, and hopefully I won't exhaust myself because of it. I'll see you all in the next chapter, which I'm hoping to have out next week!


	4. Chapter 4 - Burning Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy  
> it's my birthday tomorrow so here's my gift to y'all lovely people  
> :^)

It had been a week since the incident of theft, and Hana found herself growing more and more comfortable with the idea of the Normal Boots boys. After the stressful night of learning that her shirts were stolen, she'd approached the boys and asked why they were stealing. She only got the lame excuse that it had to be done. Hana had rolled her eyes and went with Mai to the place she would be applying for a job.

It was in a confusing area of town, to say the least. Just past an abandoned train station there lie an oval street with abandoned apartment areas and shops. The shops were all poorly constructed and worn down, as proved by one of the ceilings that long since had crumbled into its walls. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Hana had gripped Mai's arm tightly out of fear. Mai had only laughed and told her that it was a shortcut.

True to Mai's word, there was another, much more lively street. Taking a turn into an alleyway, Mai hoisted herself up onto some twisted and bent iron railing with one hand, gripping the edge of the alley's wall with another. She kneeled on the wall and slipped off, an audible yelp coming from the other side.

Hana repeated her movements, peeking over the wall to see in Mai was okay. She looked fine, but she was leaning on one leg as she waited for Hana. Mai gave her a thumbs up and a wide smile, telling her silently that she was fine. Hana lept off as gracefully as possible, landing on her toes like a ballerina. Mai gave her a surprised look, but shook it off as she lead Hana to another shop up the street.

When they arrived in the store, a small location that proclaimed itself as Burning Subject, a loud and large bell rattled and clunked on the glass of the door as it moved. The boy at the front looked up from his magazine, humming the Britney Spears song on the radio as he grinned at Mai. "Jimmy! How are you doing today, babe?" Mai seemed to teleport to the counter, one arm on the glass while the other rested on her stuck out hip. The boy behind the counter sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing the magazine out of his hand, Hana watching as it slid off the counter and plopped onto the floor. "Fine, I guess, but this area of town is so fuckin' empty that I'm about ready to jump off the damn roof."

Mai laughed at her friend's statement, shaking her head as she caught a glimpse of Hana. "Well, I've brought someone here to make you feel just a little less lonely, okay?" Jimmy didn't get to respond as Mai bounced over and grabbed Hana, dragging her to the counter. "Jimmy, this is Hana Mizuno. Hana, this is Jimmy Whetzel!" Mai grabbed both of their right hands and clamped them together, rapidly shaking them up and down as she gave a shit eating grin. 

Jimmy's shocked expression turned into a sly smirk, looking the girl up and down. "Hi there, Hana. It's good to finally meet you. Mai went on and on about you all week." Jimmy peered down into the glass counter, looking at the items on sale there. Hana watched him indecisively, unsure of how to act or respond to him.

"So anyway, Hana wants a job here!" Mai slung her arm around Hana's shoulder, her cheeky grin still plastered on her face. "Of course she does! Now, let's get started with an application and all that." Jimmy picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Hana, a gentle smile suddenly sprouting on his face. "Thank you." Jimmy nodded and grabbed a pen from behind the counter, holding it out to her. Hana grabbed it and looked at Jimmy's hand, which seemed to hold some tiny box like mark (or tattoo, based on the color) in the corner between his finger and thumb.

Jimmy coughed to get Hana's attention, an eyebrow quirked and an odd expression on his face. Hana immediately turned her gaze to the paper in front of her. Jimmy and Mai chatted away as Hana hunched over the paper with embarrassment and filled it out. It was filled with a bunch of questions about her personal information, which she gladly filled out. Most of the first few questions were basic, like her name and age, simple things to that extent.

"So, did you hear about Mimi Santos trying to get with Jared?" Mai gasped as she said it, her wide green eyes all but begging to tell the story. "Ooh, no I didn't! And Mimi? That bitch?" Jimmy laughed loudly, clapping his hands together as he shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Please tell me you're joking, my god!" Jimmy mirrored Mai's expression, a dark smirk painting itself on his lips.

Why was Hana even paying attention to the conversation? She had a paper to fill out! .... Okay, maybe a few snippets of gossip would be okay, right?

"-Hana first arrived, or sometime around then. She seemed to be trying to scope Hana out at first, but the minute that she saw that Hana was with me, she began asking endlessly about Jared. Jared this, Jared that, honestly, it's like she's in love with him or something."

Hana gave her a confused look. Was she over exaggerating and lying about Mimi? Mimi only seemed interested because Hana was new, and the pink haired girl could understand that. (Then again, Normal Boots was technically full of criminals.) Perhaps there was something deeper about her that Hana didn't know yet?

"Oh, don't even lie, bitch. We all know just how much you love Jared." Mai squinted at Jimmy. "Don't get me wrong, he's absolutely gorgeous, but I can totally see why you like him, but it's pretty damn obvious, sweetie. Now get on with the story." Mai huffed quietly while crossing her arms.

"Okay... But anyway, after she finished interrogating Hana-" "What she does best." Jimmy interrupted, giggling afterwards. Mai glared at him until he shut up.

"She text me later that night, basically saying that I'm a bad friend because I don't hang out with her 24/7. And after that, she began talking about Jared, and I got real suspicious, because she was telling me things that most people don't know about him."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide in a slightly fearful way, turning to Hana to distract himself for a moment. "The paper, sweetie, the paper. Focus your attention on that. Then you can listen in." Hana jumped at Jimmy's commanding voice, almost pouncing on in her paper in an attempt to scribble her answers on them.

When she and Mai went home that night, Hana with a new job and Mai satisfied with the amount of gossip she's shared, Hana's mind kept drifting back to Mimi. There was something odd about her, something like Chaotic Neutral that kept bringing the her back to that Santos girl. She decided to stop thinking about it, and instead went to sleep, having her first day of work the next day.

* * *

As she walked to her new job the next morning, accompanied by Mai, of course, Hana thought about her success and her future in Higanbana. She didn't get to think too much on the topic, as Mai suddenly stopped her in the middle of the alleyway. Hana, clearly very confused, turned her attention to her redhead friend.

"Do you... hear that?" Hana whipped her head around, focusing on listening. Whatever it was, it sounded like someone was talking very fast to a beat. Like, rapping.

"-out of my face unless you wanna taste of my fangs saliva  
There's no telling when I'll change in time just, migrate outside the confines of the silence  
It can be quite horrifying or if I'm in the Twilight horizon  
I'mma fight lively I'm a decisive wolf!"

Hana dashed over and looked around the corner, seeing a young man about her age rapping (probably to the beat of the music that his headphones were producing), eyebrows furrowed and a somewhat sly grin on his face as he spit words faster than Hana could understand. His eyes were shut in total concentration, arms moving with energy. She had no idea how long she was watching him for, but his song seemed to be coming to an end.

 "But not even him will ever understand  
What it looks like to survive successfully!"

Hie eyes flew open and Hana froze. The boy did the same, pink spreading across his cheeks. It was quiet and the atmosphere was tense for about ten seconds before Hana yelped. "I'm so sorry! I have to go!" Hana booked it, running back to Mai in the alleyway, then running past her and leaping over the wall. "Woah! Hana, wait!"

Hana did not stop until she was inside of the shop she now worked at, dashing for the front counter and hiding (cowering) behind Jimmy. "Hana? What's wrong?" Before Jimmy got an answer, Mai and and the boy burst into the door, Mai looking livid while the boy looked frazzled. "Luke! Mai! Hey guys!" Jimmy flashed a grin as he rested head on his hand, leaning forward and crossing one leg over the other. "Did a girl with pink hair come in here?" The boy apparently called Luke asked, his voice sounding exasperated and... nervous.

"Well, there was something I put in the lost and found box today..." Jimmy grabbed Hana's arm and pulled it up with amazing strength for such a... not buff guy. Hana's shoulders bunched up around her neck as she frowned, eyes staring blankly at a Vatsune Kiku shirt. "Is this what you're looking for?" Mai immediately dove over the glass counter, attacking Hana in a hug of some sort. Jimmy couldn't be too sure, because it also looked like Mai was trying to make Hana pass out from his angle.

"So, what's your beef with the new girl?" Jimmy asked the clearly baffled Luke. "She was watching me while I was practicing, so..." Jimmy restrained himself from smacking the taller, older boy. "So, what you're telling me is that you got mad at this girl because she was watching you rap." Luke opened his mouth to defend himself but Jimmy cut him off. "And you also dashed after her like a madman when she ran away." Jimmy pinched the bridge of his nose, facing slightly away from him. "Just what were you hoping to accomplish?" Luke opened his mouth once more, but again was unable to say anything, but this time because he couldn't think of something to say.

"Jesus Christ, Luke. You scared the crap out of this poor girl, and now look at her! She's barely even conscious!" Luke tilted his head. "I think Mai might have knocked her out with how tight she squeezing her." Mai looked over at the two, a sheepish smile on her face as she tried lightly smacking Hana's cheeks to wake her.

* * *

When Hana finally came back to the hellish world of the living, she came face to face with two concerned faces and one that looked as guilty as a sad puppy. "Hana, you're awake!" Mai (gently, now under the watchful eye of Jimmy Whetzel, certified hug expert™) hugged Hana as she sat up. 

"Hana, I'm sorry for spooking you like that. I didn't think that you were gonna keep running after Mai, and I really didn't think you were gonna hop that fence like you did. It takes most of us a good fifteen or so seconds to do that, but you did that in, like, three. That's amazing." Luke's expression softened from guilt to a warm smile, his soft lapis blue eyes twinkling in the light of... wherever they were. "It's fine. I didn't know you were following me, actually. I just ran without thinking, actually. It's probably my fault for running, anyway." Hana smiled back at Luke.

"Alright, so Hana needs to learn the ropes of her new job! No friends allowed!" Jimmy shooed Mai and Luke out of the room. "I'll text you later, assuming that I get your number from Mai!" Luke called happily to Hana, waving as long as he could until he was sure that he was out of her view.

"Where even are we?" Hana asked once Luke and Mai were gone. "We're in the back room. We get to chill out her because we're employees and everything, but only during breaks. Besides, this room isn't even as cool as the front counter. If you disagree, then you're lame." Jimmy puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms leaving the room also and silently beckoning her to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent three hours on the last fourth of this chapter because it wasn't finished and i drank two cans of dr. pepper so,,,
> 
> quick side note, it's 3:40 am for me when this is going up


End file.
